Paradoxy and Dream
by Star Storm Raven
Summary: Skylar and Jazz are... different and now they're going to Hogwarts. But what does Dumbledore mean they don't know their real parents? Who is their real parents?


NEW STORY! i'm happy with this one and i hope you'll enjoy it this is sort of a collaboration between me and my friend Chantal. i do all the writing but she came up with the character Jazz and helps me plan the plot.

Disclaimer: i don't Harry Potter, obviously but i do own Skylar and my friend Chantal owns Jazz.

* * *

Skylar was dreaming.

A tall man wearing a long black cloak stood in front of a kneeling masked man, also wearing a cloak. They were in a densly forrested area and the sky above was shrouded in clouds. Only a few small slivers of moonlight could be seen. Skylar watched them both closely. The standing man was speaking.

"You have failed me," he said in a hiss. And at once Skylar knew who he was. The voice was a dead giveaway. He was Lord Voldemort. Her eyes narrowed and her heartbeat quickened. "You have failed me and you have failed the pureblood cause." Skylar clenched her fists. Voldemort always did remind her of her father.

_Former father_, she mentally corrected herself.

"You must pay for your crimes, Severus," the man hissed. The kneeling man remained still, but Skylar frowned. She hadn't heard that name before. Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!"

The man didn't scream, which Skylar thought was odd. He twitched and groaned but he didn't sceam... Skylar, on the other hand...

"Skylaaaaar!"

Skylar jerked up, her eyes wide. A girl around Skylar's age was sitting on Skylar's comforter. She cocked her head to the side.

"You ok, Sky? You were screaming..."

Skylar glanced over to the clock on the side of her bed. 10:30 am. She shook her head and got out of her bed. "Sorry about that, Jazz." She said quietly.

Jazz was Skylar's best and oldest friend. They both attend Gwenhilda's School for Gifted Witches and Wizards. It was currently the summer, so both girls were at home. After Skylar ran away from her pureblood adopted parent's home, she moved in with Jazz's family and sleeps in the extra room in the attic.

Jazz frowned. "Did you have another, er... dream? You know," she leaned in and lowered her voice. "Were you _seeing_ things again?"

Skylar nodded. "Yes, I think so. Something from the future... I hope."

"Was it Voldemort again?"

Skylar nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, massaging her temples.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Jazz asked. She was clearly concerned for her best friend. Skylar shook her head and smiled tiredly.

"I'm ok," she said. "It's just a small headache."

"Well, if you're sure..." Jazz knew that Skylar could be incredibly stubburn when it came to these things and it was best not to push. "Brekkie is ready. Come down when you're ready. It's pancakes!" She said, much more cheerful now. She left Skylar's dark coloured room.

Skylar perked up. _Pancakes? That almost makes up for seeing a man get tortured._

She took a quick shower and got dressed.

Skylar Tremonte was a rather skinny, and short girl. She was pale and frail looking, with soft red lips and vibrant purple eyes. Her black hair was cut short at the back but gradually became longer, but didn't go past her chin (a/n like Raven's hair on Teen Titans!). There were three thin lines on her shoulder that looked like claw marks.

Skylar stared at her reflection, not really seeing it. The dream lingered in her mind, but the smell of pancakes and the soft rumble of the Lamarr family from downstairs soothed her frazzled nerves.

She came downstairs, now wearing all black. People often thought she was a goth, but Skylar denied this. (a/n which is silly, because she wears all black, is kind of morbid and morose, and writes depressing poetry.)

Jazz lit up as Skylar entered the room. She was serving her two younger brothers and older sister pancakes while her father made more on the skillet.

"Hey, Sky," she said as Skylar sat down. "I saved you some blueberry." Blueberry pancakes were Skylar's favourite.

Just then the mail came.

"Oh, girls!" Jazz's mom, Tess, called from the front hall. "There's some letters for you."

"Don't care. Eating." Skylar muttered between bites of sweet, sweet blueberry pancakes. Jazz smacked her lightly on the back of her head.

"Be nice," she said, smirking.

Jazz, it had to be said, was the near opposite of Skylar. She was lean, athletic, curvy and lightly muscled. Her skin was tanned and her hair... well, it changed often. She was a shape-shifter, and could change her appearance at will. Most of the time, however, she kept the looks she was born with but played with her hair often. At the moment, her hair was bright purple and cut in a sleek bob, covering one eye. Her eyes were always a mischievious blue-green, that usually sparkled with laughter. She wore as many strange clothes as she could get her hands on, and at the moment she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a tacky, 80s style unicorn in space on the front and rainbow coloured fingerless sock-gloves on her hands that went up past her elbo. She also wore a knee length denim skirt with various colourful patches and a lace fringe. Jazz was only her nickname. Her real name was Ruth, after her grandmother.

She and Skylar went over to Tess and took their letters.

"That's weird, Gwen's doesn't usually send us letters until August," Jazz remarked.

"These aren't from Gwen's," Skylar said. "Look at the seal. I think this is from Hogwarts."

Jazz's shining eyes widened. "Really! ... wait, what's Hogwarts?"

Skylar sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a rather prestigious school in Europe."

"Oooooh, European. Sweet. Is it from France?" She grew more excited. "I always wanted to go to belle France! Mais oui, si vous plait... um. Pomplemousse?"

"No, Jazz, Hogwarts is in Scottland somewhere. There are many schools in France, but the most notable is Beauxbatons, which a few years ago participated in the Tri-"

"Alright, alright, alright," Jazz threw up her hands. "We all know you're very clever. Let's just look at the letters now, ok?"

Skylar shrugged and did so. She scanned the letter in silence, while Jazz made various dramatic gasps and "oooooh"s.

"Hmmm..." she said once she finished. "They want us to go to Hogwarts? But why?"

"Who cares! We get to go to London!" Jazz squealed, pointing to a note in the letter. "King's Cross is in London so we get to go there!"

"What's this about London?" Tess asked, reentering. Jazz squealed again and threw her arms around her mother.

"Mom, you won't believe it! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Tess looked confused. "What? Why?"

The other members of the family came in just then.

"I don't know, but isn't it great!" Jazz let go of her mother and sighed happily. "Even if I can't go to Paris, London is a good consolation prize. They cut king's heads!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "They don't do that anymore, Jazz."

"We'll see about that."

Skylar examined her letter again. "It looks like they want us to be exchange students."

"This is the best summer ever!"

* * *

After much discussion, Tess decided to allow Jazz and Skylar to go to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Both girls were scheduled to arrive by plane a week after sending their confirmation.

"I don't see why we can't just use the stuff we have," Skylar said while packing up. "Why do we have to go to Diagon Ally?"

"Probably a different curriculum there, so we'll need some new texts and stuff." Jazz said wisely. She walked over to the empty cage on the other side of her room. "Do you think they'll let me take Whistler to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"You may have to get her to shapeshift into an owl," Skylar said. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Flick. He'll be harder to hide... but I can't leave him behind..."

"Don't worry," Jazz said. "There's supposed to be a huge forest near the school so he could probably fit in there."

Skylar nodded and went back to packing.

The day arrived and they said their (rather tearful, in Jazz's case) goodbyes to the Lamarr's and went off on their way.

Skylar couldn't help but feel more and more uneasy. As she strapped herself into her seat on the plane, she got another vision.

Voldemort's face, twisted into a sadistic grin. It then morphed into the Dark Mark, like a million green stars. It was shining over a large castle...

She flinched as Jazz called her name.

"Another vision?" She asked. Skylar nodded. "It'll be ok, Sky."

Skylar nodded and relaxed in her seat, the headache already subsiding. As she began to doze off she wondered about her future and why she and Jazz were going to Hogwarts. They hadn't been given a reason and that worried Skylar. She was always the cautious one. Jazz, of course, wasn't worried at all. She had already cracked open a book - one of those Japanese comic things - and was absorbed with that. Skylar forced herself to relax as she listened to her mini iPod, drifting away from the real world.

* * *

done! please review NO FLAMES!


End file.
